Grandad's Army Brotha!
by TheEgyiptianQueen
Summary: grandad's army brotha comes for and visit and brings his grandadaughter along who soon takes a quick liking to huey.


Grandad's army brotha'

just a story about grandad's army friend who also has a grandkid anyway they come to visit the freeman family and grandad's freinds grandkid start's to take a liking to huey let's see what'll happen when they get closer together.

huey:10 Riley:8 Grandad:(who knows)

It was a rainy satruday morning in woodcrest riley was in the living room playing he's playstation two , while huey was upstairs in their room reading a book (book title having an afro wear it with pride!) and grandad was downstairs in his recliner reading the newspaper when (RING!) (RING!)the phone rang Grandad: who's this? it was Aunt cookie well hello to you to dumbassGrandad: oh, sorry about that cookie what's going on Aunt Cookie: well i just called to tell you that Fred called me today and he wanted me to tell you that he's coming to visit Grandad: you mean Fred jackson my old amry brotha Aunt Cookie: yeah that's him oh he also wanted me totell you he's bringing he granddaughter to visit Grandad: oh more kids well fine she can come but i ain't cleaning up no more damn messes!! aunt cookie: alright then robert how are the boys doing Grandad: like i told you before i hate 'um both bye. Grandad: go upstairs and change yo clothes my old friends coming to visit riley: pssh why i ain't gotta do nothing Grandad: come here BOY don't( riley no grandad you back sass (riley i dont wanna )me! 2 hours passed and the doorbell rang Granda: oh he's here Riley huey! get yo black asses downhere grandad opened the door Fred: Robert Freeman! how you doing brotha Grandada: Freddie J what's happing playa Fred: not, much man not much, oh this is my granddaughter Alicia (The girl had on a black t shirt with silver rhinstones going down them black tight jeans silver earrings silver flats and black short curly hair and brown almond eyes) (she's 10 to like huey i thought it would balnce out Grandad: well hello there lil' baby doll Alicia: hello, nice to meet you sir . FRED: so how you been? GRandad: it's a very long story for how iv'e been hold, one second oh please come in. Riley get down here Riley: im coming grandada riley rain down the stairs and when he saw alicia the first thing he said was Who that bitch! Fred&alicia both looked shocked Alicia: excuse, me Grandad: riley get over here you better watch yo mouth in front of company stop embarrsing me .riley crying oooh!.. and tries to hold back tears . huey finally put down his book to finally come down stairs and see what was happening huey: um granda When Alicia saw the boy with the huge afro come downstairs all she could do was bat her eyes (in her mind who is he) Fred:how you doing young man you must be huey im one of your'e grandads old army friends and this is my granddaughter Alicia Huey: oh granda didn't tell me we had visitors coming Alicia: hi how are you doing Huey: rasing an eyebrow i'm fine Alicia: looking huey up and down hmm.. yes you are;) Huey:huh? Alica: oh nothing Grandad: and you bettea be quiet sorry about that fred FRed: no, problem Grandad: so were are you guys staying Fred: well, we just got here today we don't have anywhere to go i guess we could stay at a motelGranda: no you guys could stay here yo lil grandad baby could have the guess room and u don't mind sleeping on the couch do you? Fred: that sounds fine , robert Grandad: great hey come on i was just getting diner started hope you like chittlings Huey: huuuH... Alicia: just walked slowy passing huey blinking her eyes Riley: i think that hoe want you Huey : riley stop calling women hoes besides i don't even know that girl Riley: whatever ,nigga .

Picture fades:

grandad, huey, riley alicia and fred all sat at the table eatting dinner Grandad: so fred you all still live in chicago while grandad and fred talked huey: was eatting vegetables and baked chicken since he wanted to live more he wasn't really all about pork. alicia just kept clanging her fork on her plate and batting her eyes at huey he just looked at her then went back to eating Fred: alicia, alica Alicia: oh, im sorry grandad what was that i want you to get accunatied with the boys Alicia: ok grandad: huey Riley show her your room Riley: i don't want to Grandad: boy don't make take off my belt riley : why can't huey do it . Huey: punched riley in his arm Grandad: hmm yea huey u do it riley u can clear the dishes Riley: man that's some old bull# Grandad: damn , it boy!! Huey: just shook his headand went to his room alicia followed whenthey finally arrived huey said well here it is not much allicia: wait in a sexy voice can i even see wow! you must really be in to martial arts these swords are nice ! huey: yeah, well you shouldn't mess with these you girls should stick with dolls ! Alicia: looking angry Hmm.. i could take you on any time Huey Freeman!! Huey: i wouldn't count on it holding the sword Alicia: picked up another just try me. Huey: alright you ask me to so don't come crying to me when you get hurt! and with that he turned around with the swiord and they began to fight Alicia quick;ly jumped into the air missing every attack huey did alicia: nice moves i guess. Huey: begginers luck im - j..just letting you win! running out of breath they were soon out in the hall and when huey did a spin threw the air alicia did a back flip then she cut huey's leg cause him to pass out. Alicia: whoo! i win haha um huey.. huey oh boy. he then huey then woke up dazed and confused he lied inhis bed with bandages on his leg alica had on a silk short pick night gown oh my gosh i thought you never come around are you ok huey: what happened Alica; you don't really wanna know anyway im glad you'r ok . huey then raised one eyebrow Riley what happened Riley: oh , yeah she wooped you fucking ass huey she cut yo leg deep but grandad said it'll be ok by tommorow whoa glad im not you hahahaha! leaving out the room. Huey then drifted back off to sleep.

Well, thats my first chapter tell me what you think i hope you all like it please leave good reviews. Chapter two coming:) 


End file.
